Tomorrow
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: After a failed attempt at a relationship, Alex decides to leave, but not before one last night of holding his girlfriend Kamryn...Alex/OC...songfic


**DISCLAIMER:****I DON'T OWN ALEX OR THE SONG TOMORROW BY CHRIS YOUNG...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN**

_**Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here.**_

_**I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would.**_

_**And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen.**_

_**To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good.**_

It was official. Alex couldn't take it anymore. After the thousandth time that he said he was leaving, he was leaving for and his girlfriend Kamryn had been together for 3 years, and the spark and the romance was officially gone. All they did was fight and argue about the stupidest things. The littlest things would get one upset, and then a fight would break out. Kamryn always fought him on his career. She always wanted him to say home, but he had to work, so he could start a future for the both of them, Kamryn had had enough, and she finally told him to choose him or his career, and after some thinking, he chose his career. Alex told her the reason why he chose his job over her, but Kamryn wasn't listening to any of it. Kamryn took that as a slap to the face, and told him to leave. So Alex said fine, he was leaving. He was finally ready to listen to the voice in his head that's been telling him that they were no good together. After packing his bags, he walked upstairs to the bedroom he knew so well. He leaned up against the doorframe and saw Kamryn sitting on the bed, with her knees up to her chest, as tears came streaming down her cheeks. He loved her, and he always will, but he couldn't take all the fighting, that was happening everyday.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time.**_

_**Rock you strong in these arms of mine.**_

_**Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow.**_

_**We're like fire and gasoline.**_

_**I'm no good for you.**_

_**You're no good for me.**_

_**We only bring each other tears and sorrow.**_

_**But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow.**_

He needed one last night to hold her before he was gone for good. He walked over to the bed, and took her in his arms, and rocked her back and forth. They didn't say anything to each other, but Kamry leaned her head against Alex's chest, and listened to his heart beat. He knew there were going to be regrets, but he pushed them aside. In their minds, they both knew that they weren't good for each other. Alex like fire and Kamryn like gasoline. When they were mixed together, it was never good. They were both stubbourn, and hard headed. When they argued, someone was always sad and up at night crying. They only brought each other tears and sorrow instead of happiness and looked down at Kamryn who was clinging on to him. He was going to love her like there was no tomorrow, even if this was the last time. He was going to miss holding her close, and just rocking her back and forth, the both of them not saying anything. With the room silent, except for the beating of both of their hearts. Kamryn ran her fingers down Alex's bare arm, as she intertwined his hand with hers.

_**Tomorrow I'll be stronger.**_

_**I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you.**_

_**And tomorrow, you won't believe it,**_

_**but when I pass your house,**_

_**I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.**_

Alex knew he had to be stronger then he was at that moment, when he walked out that door tomorrow. He promised himself that he wasn't going to break down in front of her, as he walked away from the only girl he ever loved. Even when his heart was hurting and crying out for her, he won't call her for anything. He knew he would end up passing her house, but he would keep on driving, no matter how bad he wanted to stop and see her. Both Kamryn and Alex knew this way was going to come, they just didn't think it would come so soon. As much as he was going to miss everything that was good in their relationship, he always thought that the bad things outnumbered the good things.

_**Baby when we're good, you know we're great.**_

_**But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save.**_

Kamryn and Alex loved when things were good between them, but after a week of things being good, something stupid could get them upset, and the fighting would begin again. They didn't think that anything was worth saving in their relationship, even though they did love each other. It was time to go their seperate ways, and put each other in their past. Alex looked down at Kamryn and kissed her forehead, the both of them still not saying anything to each other, as more tears came down Kamryn's cheeks. Alex wiped them off with his thumbs and pulled her in close to his body,as they both enjoyed the time they had left together.

_**Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here.**_

_**I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would. **_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! I AM OBSESSED WITH THIS SONG RIGHT NOW, SO HERE'S MY ATTEMPT AT A ONESHOT FOR THE SONG...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
